


天使的煩惱

by shinshak



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21833125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinshak/pseuds/shinshak
Summary: 時間線在世界末日後天使出現了一個不怎麼嚴重的煩惱。是老梗，人物OOC
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 10





	天使的煩惱

世界末日後，地球和平，天堂與地獄沒有打起來，Crowley和Aziraphale也理所當然的在一起了。

這個"在一起"太理所當然，他們甚至沒有明說，當惡魔輕輕地靠向天使，天使沒有避開，嘴唇貼著嘴唇，就是這樣。

Aziraphale有煩惱。

天使愛世人這件事大家都知道，惡魔感受不到愛這件事大家也知道。

那麼問題來了，天使要如何讓惡魔清楚明白，他愛惡魔，不是愛世人的那種愛，而是——那種不言而喻的愛。

「Crowley當然知道你愛他。」Anathema聽著Aziraphale嘮嘮叨叨地講訴一段天使與惡魔長達六千年的愛情故事，她腦中在這一刻似乎能聽見天使的辯駁，我跟Crowley是以前才沒有愛情！！是末日以後才有的。Anathema不曉得為什麼好端端的下午茶時間，天使突然出現她就變成愛情諮詢師了，Aziraphale說，因為她已經交了男朋友，這方面她比較資深，那麼來問她似乎是不錯的選擇。

「對，Crowley當然知道我愛他，因為我愛任何人！我只是——我怕——Crowley不知道他在我心中多特別，那種特別用人類通俗一點的話來說，我大概就是愛他愛的不可自拔，願意愛到海枯石爛，以我們非人類來說這是很有可能的。」Aziraphale講的很激動，上帝才知道為什麼平常這些話他不敢跟Crowley說，現在卻跑來Anathema這邊講一大堆——喔，上帝才不管這些事，不然他早就被召喚了，那就是根本沒人知道為什麼他現在會這樣嘮嘮叨叨地講一堆話。

「嗯——但Crowley不是普通的惡魔不是嗎？你說他感受不到愛，那他照理來說也沒有愛人的能力，可是他愛你。」Anathema鎮定的喝了一杯香氣四溢的茶，喝了一口覺得這不像她剛剛泡的茶，但不妨礙這杯茶好喝的程度。她的心裡在想，預言書裡面不知道有沒有預言到這一條，"天使在女巫的家談論愛情故事。"

Aziraphale的臉紅了起來，「對——他愛我，有時候在這方面他其實很像天使，因為他從不吝嗇表達對我的愛意——尤其——他真的很喜歡親我。」Aziraphale的臉越說越冒煙，「啊！這個話絕對不能讓他知道，不然他鐵定又要不高興。」

Anathema思考了一下，「你平常怎麼對他表達愛意？」

「我——」Aziraphale舔舔自己的唇，「通常這方面Crowley比較擅長——他是惡魔，誘惑是惡魔在做的事情，天使來做的話，會比較———不體面。」他輕聲的說。

Anathema放下杯子，「也就是說，平常他是主動，你是被動？」

Aziraphale慎重地點了頭。

「你剛剛說世界末日後你們兩個都沒陣營了，那為什麼還要管體不體面？」Anathema直搗要害。

Aziraphale的臉又紅起來，不說話。

Anathema裝模作樣的翻翻尚未看完的書，又回了一下男朋友的訊息。

「我——會害羞。」Aziraphale看Anathema完全沒有要理他，才終於用蚊子聽的到的聲音回覆，講完後沒人聽到，他的臉又升溫了。

Anathema等了好一陣才發現眼前的人臉充血不知充到哪去，馬上打電話給Crowley(不要問她為什麼有Crowley的電話，她也不知道)，「你家天使在我這裡，他的臉在冒煙你趕快把他領回去。」一氣呵成的講完就掛斷，立馬朝著Aziraphale說道，「你的煩惱要解決很簡單，第一，主動，第二，開口——」

Crowley就出現了，Anathema適時的閉上嘴，她知道惡魔並沒有像天使那麼好相處，好吧，也許當他有心想和人相處的時候還不錯，不過現在出現的惡魔臉色有點不大好的看著天使。

「你怎麼在我睡著的時候跑走。」惡魔發出不滿的嘶嘶聲。

天使露出有點委屈的神情，「我有給你寫字條。」

「對，你寫，"我出去一下，很快回來。"然後我等了一個小時都沒等到你，我還去麗茲找你，你也不在。」惡魔心裡也很委屈，看到紙條的當下他很想去找Aziraphale，只是Crowley相信Aziraphale所寫的"一下"，所以他就乖乖地等，等著天使回來跟他分享，沒想到一個小時過去了沒等到天使，只等到一通電話。

看著Crowley的表情，Aziraphale有點愧疚，他小聲的說道，「我很抱歉——Crowley，讓你擔心了。」

Anathema在旁邊看天使的道歉就只有嘴上說說，一點行動也沒有，她不著痕跡的想吸引天使的注意，要他親親Crowley安慰也好。

可惜天使擔心Anathema把他的煩惱講出來給Crowley聽，所以他快速的說道，「很高興跟你度過一個愉快的下午，謝謝，我跟Crowley先回去了。」打一個響指，兩人消失在空氣中。

Anathema只好對著空氣說，「記得我給你的建議，主動，開口，但Crowley都知道，不是嗎？」

一回到他們兩個的空間，Crowley就抱住Aziraphale撒嬌，「我不喜歡起床沒看見你。」他揉揉天使柔軟的頭髮，親吻他的頭頂，吸了一口，「很不錯的下午茶？」

Aziraphale笑的甜甜的，Crowley在末日後大解放，把十五世紀看過的經典名劇，浪漫套路全部一個勁的使出來，嗯，但Crowley本來就很浪漫了，只是以前他都不敢接受——

天使又想到他最近的煩惱，該怎麼讓Crowley知道，他也很喜歡Crowley？

Anathema給的建議"第一，主動、第二，開口。"

末日後你們兩個都沒陣營了，為什麼還要管體不體面？女巫的話在Aziraphale腦海裡播放。

對吧！老天，我們把體面給丟掉！

天使用力吸了一口氣。Crowley身上的味道充滿家的味道，有他和Crowley都混在一起的香氣，給他添了不少勇氣，他仰起頭快速親吻Crowley的嘴唇，「你不在。」說完又把頭埋進Crowley的胸前。

Crowley沒動。

Crowley僵硬了。

當然。

畢竟平常完全不敢主動的人現在突然主動了，Crowley的心震驚到一個不行還不能表現出來。

可是他無法忍住不笑，看天使主動與害羞是他最大的樂趣。

他維持抱著天使的動作好一陣子，天使也窩在他懷裡一動也不動。

又隔了好一陣子，惡魔忍不住開口問道，「所以你為什麼要在我睡覺的時候跑去找Anathema？如果你想去找他，我們可以讓書店休息幾天，慢慢開車過去找她啊。」

「我——去問她一些問題。」Aziraphale的聲音從Crowley的胸口悶悶的傳上來，讓Crowley的胸口震動的癢癢的。

「不可言喻的？」Crowley問。

「也不是不可言喻——就只是——只是——」

「不能讓我知道？」Crowley聲音平穩地替他說出他沒說出來的話語。

Aziraphale聽到這句話急忙抬頭看向Crowley，Crowley因為剛剛到了Anathema的家有戴墨鏡，Crowley平常在家都沒戴墨鏡，天使很喜歡看他的眼睛牢牢盯住自己的時候，Aziraphale伸手幫他拿下來，那雙眼睛此刻沒有悲傷、沒有什麼情緒，只是敘述事情，「不——」

「不？」Crowley重覆。

Aziraphale決定他要讓Crowley知道他在想什麼，「I love you,Crowley. 」

「Yeah,me,too. 」Crowley點點頭，眼睛沒像剛剛那麼沒溫度。

「不，我說真的，I love you！」Aziraphale認真的搖頭又認真的說。

「我知道啊。」Crowley湊近天使的眉親一口。

被親吻過的地方此刻皺了起來，天使很著急，他知道Crowley一定誤會他的意思了。

「不，你不知道，I really really love you! 」天使講得太凝重口氣有點絕望，Crowley的表情嚴肅起來。

「怎麼？上面又要來抓你了？我們可以度過前一次難關，這次也能。」惡魔再次把天使環抱起來，輕拍他的背安撫。

天使在Crowley抱住他的時候忍不住微笑，又隨即想到，不！這不該是Crowley單方面付出而已，他一定要讓Crowley知道，這份付出是雙向的。

他得講得更清楚一點——要把在Anathema家講過的話再講一遍。

天使環抱住惡魔的腰，閉眼靠著Crowley的胸，「我說I love you，是那種不可言喻的愛，是像羅密歐與茱莉葉，你死了，我也無法獨活。」

Crowley安靜下來，沒有急著回覆，似乎在消化這句話，手卻一直沒有停止輕拍天使的背。

又等了一陣子，Crowley的下巴靠在他的頭頂上，「Well...我知道。」

Aziraphale眉毛不自覺的抬高，小小激動的說，「你知道？」難道正如Anathema所言的，Crowley真的都知道？

「我為什麼會不知道？」Crowley反問，聲音裡還帶點笑意。

「因為——因為我是天使？」Aziraphale被Crowley的反問也有點不大確定了。

「所以？」

「天使愛眾人——我怕——我怕你不知道你在我心中是特別的那個。」

「我知道，天使。」Crowley低頭盯著他的天使，情不自禁的親吻。

可惜這位天使挺煞風景的，他讓惡魔親了幾口之後又忍不住問道，「為什麼你會知道？你們惡魔不是沒辦法感知愛嗎？雖然我知道你是特別的惡魔，只是——所以你感受的到愛？」

「別說那麼噁心的話，天使。」

「那麼？」

「天使，你有和除了我以外的人親吻過嗎？」

Aziraphale想了一下，回答，「有。」

Crowley表情震驚，「有？你有親過其他人？」

「我親吻他們的額頭啊，你不是也有看過？」Aziraphale不明白Crowley在驚訝什麼。

「喔！額頭。」Crowley輕笑一下，「那麼遇到問題的時候，你會找誰？Gabriel？」

「沒有——上面他們——你知道的，我更常找你討論不是嗎？」Aziraphale不解為什麼Crowley一直問這些Crowley明明都知道的事情。

「對，我知道。」惡魔又再次笑起來，「通常你會想約誰去吃飯？」

「我不會特別約誰，因為你常常在我吃飯的時候出現。」Aziraphale想著每次看見Crowley的場景，不禁甜蜜的笑。

「如果我沒有出現呢？」

「那我希望我有跟你說一聲，我現在在哪裡。」

「我不在的時候，你會想我嗎？」問這句的時候，Crowley突然壓低聲量，用一般他們在睡前聊天的聲音，他知道天使很喜歡他那時候的聲音。

天使的臉紅起來，他想掙脫Crowley躲起來害羞，但他剛剛才下定決心要讓Crowley知道這是雙向的，他不能隨便逃跑，只好靦腆的點點頭。

Crowley把天使的下巴抬起來，不說任何一句話，就盯著他滿臉通紅的模樣，直到天使的眼睛開始游移、不自在。

「說點什麼，Crowley。」

惡魔慢慢、慢慢地吻住Aziraphale，滿意的感受到天使又緊張、又放鬆全然放心的把自己交給他的情緒，吻完之後，他舔了一圈唇，金黃色瞳孔愉悅地望著眼裡散發出一堆愛的天使，說道，「天使，這就是為什麼我知道。」

The End


End file.
